


Inner Blizzard

by Jack_Fr0st



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1968-04-14
Updated: 1968-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Fr0st/pseuds/Jack_Fr0st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In editing because i suck. :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. black sand back storystuff

**Author's Note:**

> In editing because i suck. :P

Jack Frost Pov:

Today was Easter Sunday and i was, for once not causing trouble. Today was an important day for me, I Jack Frost was going to actually try and help the Easter Bunny By keeping his chocolate eggs cold in this scorching heat. "Damn it's hot" I groaned as sweat ran down my face "Ewww " I used the sleeve of my blue sweater to wipe my face off. My friend Wind was gently blowing cold wind on me to keep me as cool as she could "Thanks" I smiled as Wind wrapped her wind around me in a cold embrace "Oh god that feels nice" It was a weird feeling at first when ever Wind hugged me, but after awhile it starts to feel nice and comforting.

"Jack" A voice from the tree called out in calm tone

"Huh? Hello?" I called out and looked around 'was that just my imagination? Yeah it probably was, cause no one can really see me' I frowned and waited for a response to see if i was right. I waited a few minutes till i had thought i had waited for a long enough time for this non existent voice to answer me "Whatever, I was right" I turned away from the tree's and started to frost by some tree's and bushes that had chocolate eggs in front of them " Once were done we need to hurry to Antarctica so i can " I yawned and rubbed at my eyes as i felt more tired as i continued frosting "Sleep for awhile"

"Why would you wanna sleep through such nice weather?" 

"Cause it's too hot for me" I Groaned and answered the voice without even thinking about who had said that. "Wait who said that?!" I turned around desperately looking for the source of the voice

"So sorry" A tall dark figure stepped out of the shadow's of the tree's and walked towards me slowly " I never introduced myself, My names Pitch, Pitch Black " The man bowed and grinned at me showing his yellow sharp teeth

"What you can see me?!" My eyes flew open in shock " I thought other spirits couldn't see me" I stepped towards him slowly "Can you hear me too?!" he laughed and smirked at me

"Yes i can Jack Frost. Didn't you know that all spirits can see each other?"

"What?" My stomach dropped when those words came out of Pitches mouth 

"Oh. Did no one tell you that? What a shame" Pitch laughed "Now that we have that matter cleared up i have an offer for you"

"An offer? What kind of offer? I just met you" I looked at Pitch confused

"I want you to join me and help me destroy the Guardians." Pitchs said smirking "And after we destroy them we can go after the Man In Moon"

"What? Oh no no no no. I will not help you destroy the Guardians. The Guardians help protect the kids i play with, so i'm sorry but i'm going to have to decline your offer"

Pitch snarled and frowned "Fine. I won't force you" Pitches face suddenly changed from sad to a nerve racking grin "I have to leave now but it was nice meeting you Jack Frost" Pitch held out his hand in a hand shake "|Till next time Jack"

"Uh ok " I nodded and extened my hand to recieve his hand shake "Till next time Pitch" when I had said this Pitches smile got creepier if possible and he yanked me forwaronto a black blade making me gasp. 

"You could have just agreeed and you woldn'yt have gotten hurt like this" Pitch laughed and slowly pulled out his blade"Now you made me have to put some of my sand in you, and that's not going to be fun for you" Pitch pushed me back against a tree smirking. Pitch smiled and picked up my staff that I had dropped and snapped it over his knee making me scream out in pain, the pain came from my chest this time and as Pitch dropped my broken staff pieces onto the ground. He turned away and started to walk off "Happy Easter Jack. soon you will be mine Jack"

I leaned back up against the tree shaking as I put my hand onto my now soaked with blood hoodie "Oh god" I groaned out in pain and shakingly slide down the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain was shooting through my whole body as I shook "S-shit" My vision was getting blurry but I could still see the heavy snow falling all around me 'did I do that..?' I thought to myself as I looked around for my staff, when I had spotted my staff I tried to stand up but I was interupted by an angry voice yelling out in the distance.

"Who's the bloody dongo who did this!? " stepping into my clearer view was non other then the Easter Bunny "You! " Before I could do anything he was already pulling me up to my feet so I was up to his eye level "You did this! Fix it now! " I was harshly throw to the ground near my staff, but I couldn't move, I was in so much pain "Now! Your ruining Easter!" I felt a ruff kick in the stomach causing me to groan and reach for my staff.

'I just have to fix my...staff' I tried to push my staff together but nothing happened so I tried to add some ice to it and after a few more angry and painful words and tries it finally glowed blue and iced back together 'yes....' I groaned and stood up slowly and pulled as hard as my body would let me to pull the storm back. After multible attempts the storm stopped and the pain and tiredness finally kicked in causing me to collaspe onto the melting snow.

"Damnit! Easters ruined!" My vision was slowly blackening at the sides and the last thing i remember is a groan and sharp pains.

\-----------------Black out shizzy dream I guess-------------------

"-ck I'm scared" All I could hear was a little girls voice in all of this silent darkness

"Whos there? where are you?" I tried to walk towards the voice but I wasn't able to move and light was starting to pour in to my vision "No wait! not yet!" 

\--------------real life shizz Jack---------------------------------

I felt furred hands pull my hands behind my back and a tight feeling holding my wrists together "Up now." I was ruffly pulled to my wobblely feet and thrown down a hole, when I hit the ground It hurt and I tried to curl into myself but I was again yanked to my feet and dragged "wait till North finds out about this" The EasterBunny was pulling me along the rocky tunnel. I tripped on a rock and landed on my face and groaned "Bloody hell!" The next thing I felt was a paw wrap around my ankle and start dragging me across the hard rocky floor that scratched and cut up my arms and lower back that were dragging under me.

"uggh" I let the dizziness take over as I pasted out.


	3. workshop......?

I was awoken by loud voices talking.

"who is this Bunny" A loud booming voice spoke out, his tone reminded me of a father scolding his kid.

"This bloody dongo ruined my Easter!" a angry voice yelled out back

"He's bleeding all over the workshop! what did you do?!" I slowly opened my eyes to see a huge man dressed in a white tank top with red overalls, he had a huge white beard and bushy black eyebrows.

I looked around slowly to see I was sitting on the floor leaning against a big red chair. the room was really big with a green chair in front of me and a table beside each chair.

"He's awake!" I shot my eyes up to the large man now standing in front of me ' when did he get so close?!' I groaned and pushed myself away from the chair and away from the man in front of me "Hold up!" I was quickly picked up from under my arm pitts so I was facing the large man face to face.

"tsk!" The Easter Bunny glared at me "put him down North" 

This North man just huffed and set me down " explain what happened Bunny" 

"This bloody dongo started a darn blizzard on Easter, so I got him to fix it but he was too late and the bloody arse ruined Easter!" The Easter Bunny growled at me and sat down in the chair behind him 

"Why is he injured? "the man bent down and untied my wrists and rubbed them as the man went back to talking to the Easter Bunny. I shuttered and tried to quietly push myself to the door a few meters away from me, if I could just make it to the door I could try to run.

"He was like that when I got to him" I had made it to the door.

"What abo-Hey!" The big man had already noticed and was already in front of me again and I tried as hard as I could to send ice out to shield me and on the second attempt ice shot out and sealed me safely in a thick ice case "It's ok" my ice case was picked up and brought back over to the chairs "Don't be scared, whats your name?"

I looked up at the man scared as I shook "-ck " I mumbled quietly

"What was that?" The man brought his ear to my shield and smiled in a reasuring way

"Jack...." I groaned as more pain shot through me and I coughed out a black liquid onto the ice in front of me

"Please come out so I can help you" I looked up at the man and slowly started to crack my shield away

"Tsk! why are you being so nice to this bloody dongo when he went and ruined my holiday, what if it was christmas he ruined" I had forgotten that the Easter Bunny was still here and I quickly thickened my ice shield.

"Bunny please leave for now" The Easter Bunny glared at the man then at me and finally groaned out in annoyance and stood up.

"I'll be back for you you little shit" The Easter Bunny walked out the door and left me with the large man who smile down at me and waited calmly. I started slowly cracking my ice shield after a few minutes and my ice shield finally broke leaving me exposed to this man but for some reason I wasn't scared of this man, he reminded me of a father.

"Good job" The man smiled and extened his hand to help me up and I slowly grabbed the manhand and dizzyly stood up "So Jack can you tell me what happened?" I nodded lightly and began from where i was helping the Easter Bunny's chocolates not melt.

\----------------------Time skip cause i don't want to write that shit so time skip to after explainations------------------

"Pitch... I should have known he had something to do with this, but first Jack may I help you fix your wounds before we go explain this to Bunny?" I backed away shaking my head no "It's ok he's not scary, he just acts scary" I shivered and shook my head again.

".....scary..." When i had muttered out those words the man stood up and picked me up and walked up at the door

"h-hey, p-put me d-down " I shook as I felt tears prick at my eyes

"I will show you that Bunny is not scary and talk thos over with him.


End file.
